


La vida no es un juego

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro: iba a volver a mi colegio, en lo que por siete años había sido mi casa, que me había mostrado los caminos de tomar, para rendirle homenaje, como en una especie de moderno peregrinaje.Nunca, de todas formas, había imaginado de volver allí en esta situación.





	La vida no es un juego

**La vida no es un juego**

_[La hora empezó_

_Tus ojos se abrieron ahora_

_Sobre un mundo donde la locura anhela]_

Dejar Hogwarts me había dejado un gusto extraño en la boca.

Era el final de una edad, una puerta abierta en el ignoto, en un futuro que no sabía de poder enfrentar. Millones de posibilidades, de recelos e inseguridades se solapaban en mi mente.

Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro: iba a volver a mi colegio, en lo que por siete años había sido mi casa, que me había mostrado los caminos de tomar, para rendirle homenaje, como en una especie de moderno peregrinaje.

Nunca, de todas formas, había imaginado de volver allí en esta situación.

Nunca habría pensado de leer el miedo en los ojos de estudiantes por quienes ello tenía que ser el lugar que los habría protegido, que los había guardado en salvo de cada forma de peligro.

Sin embargo ahora, tres años después que me había ido, Hogwarts tenía un lobo en la manada, se había transformado en el núcleo del mal.

La batalla se avecinaba, y estábamos listos a combatir para lo que siempre habíamos creído, para lo que nos había hecho crecer y nos había hecho las personas que erábamos ese día.

La libertad.

Profesores, estudiantes, amigos, aliados. Todos se miraban en los ojos como si esa fuera la última posibilidad de hacerlo.

Habíamos elegido el camino de la locura, de la violencia y de la guerra, porque aunque nos gustaba llamarnos “buenos”, no estábamos dispuestos a doblar la espalda frente a un simple hombre, loco tal vez más que nosotros.

Cerré los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrí me pareció que el paisaje a mi alrededor hubiera cambiado, que una calma entregada permeara las paredes del colegio, los suelos, los cielos rasos. Las personas. Todas las personas que estaban yendo a combatir y quizás a morir, aun habiendo visto demasiadas primaveras para poderlo hacer.

O demasiado pocas, pensé mirando a Colin Creevey.

Esa noche no había destino que le pudiera llamar seguro, pero parecía que no importara a ninguno de nosotros. Erábamos diferentes de ellos, no combatíamos por supremacía, sino por un ideal. Esto era lo que leía en los ojos de todos los a mi alrededor.

Y estoy seguro que estuviera escrito en los míos también.

_[Sobre un mundo donde la esperanza está esclavizada_

_Oh, siempre voy a temblar por mi amor]_

Estábamos allí por mor. Por lo que Dumbledore siempre había predicado firmemente, por lo que faltaba a las filas de Mortífagos que se preparaban a machacarnos como si fuéramos insectos.

Tal vez no teníamos de nuestro lado los números, las armas ni la esperanza que normalmente se concede a los condenados a muerte. Pero era todo lo que habíamos vivido entre esas paredes que nos adelantaba, como si no tuviéramos nada de perder.

Miré a la profesora McGonagall por un momento, y de reojo me pareció de verle en la cara una sonrisa, aun tardada. Pese a todo, yo sonreí también.

Pensé en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, en todo lo que siempre había dicho a mis jugadores.

_“Si pensamos que vamos a ser derrotados, pues vamos a perder. Tenemos que luchar hasta el último segundo, hasta que seguirán estando Gryffindor en las escobas, pues el partido no será perdido.” _

Exagerado, como amaban puntualizar Fred y George. Pero en ese momento me subvinieron las palabras que solía repetir hasta la extenuación, que me habían etiquetado como fanático. Y que ese día finalmente encontraban sentido.

Temblé pensando en todas esas personas que enfrentaban descaradamente su destino. Ya no había distinción entre casas, ya no había ni T.I.M.O.s. ni E.X.T.A.S.I.S., ya no había notas ni lecciones.

Sólo había el espíritu de centenas de magos y brujas que finalmente estaban en la misma onda, seguros de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Eso era el colegio que conocíamos, esa era su alma, que por la primera vez tomaba cuerpo en una concreción capaz de asustar también las fuerzas más oscuras.

_“Sólo necesita creer que podemos hacerlo, pues nunca vamos a ser derrotados.”_

Cuando la batalla comenzó, ya no tuvo sitio por los pensamientos, sólo por la acción y la gana de retomar algo que nos había sido sacado con una violencia brutal, inmerecida.

Los hechizos volaban encima a nuestras cabezas como en una macabra noche de Año Nuevo, y nosotros todavía nos quedábamos en pie, indiferentes al miedo y a la muerte en las caras de esas abominaciones de la naturaleza que eran los Mortífagos.

_[Tu ventana, ábrela_

_Tu inocencia se echa a volar]_

_“Aunque tuvierais que caer de la escoba, levantad. Y si estáis heridos, vais a serlo por una buena causa.” _

Cuando vi el cuerpo exánime de Colin Creevey, fue como si el mundo se parara por un único, atroz, instante.

Los ojos salidos, la cara cristalizada en una lúgubre expresión de muerte. Me acerqué a él casi instintivamente, y me pareció que sus rasgos perdieran improvisamente la juventud y la inocencia que lo caracterizaban hasta unos instantes antes.

O al menos tal vez era lo que quería creer, en un perpetuo rechazo de creer que la muerte se hubiera sacado la enésima vida demasiado inmadura.

Lo arrastré lejos para devolverle al menos un poco de dignidad, para no dejarlo a merced de los buitres que merodeaban a lo largo del colegio, ocultados por máscaras y capas, demasiado cobardes para enfrentar esa crueldad a cara descubierta.

Por la primera vez esa noche, me sentí desmoralizado. Pienso que quienquiera se encontrara en Hogwarts esa noche fuera allí porque listo a aceptar la muerte con tal de aniquilar Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

No las de otros.

Cuando volví en la batalla, y vi toda esa muerte, toda esa ferviente desesperación, no tomó mucho a la angustia para transformarse en rabia.

Eché hechizos con ferocidad, tratando de concentrarme en el objetivo sin dejarme distraer.

_“En el riesgo, la probabilidad de marcar es mayor. _No tenéis _que tener miedo de arriesgar.”_

Un Avada Kedavra fue echado cerca de mí, y vi las chispas verdes casi rozarme, aunque fallando. Mirando de reojo el Mortífago desde donde venía, eché un Estupify, que llegó al objetivo.

No vi ningún otro de ellos a mi alrededor, pues controlé a quien sirviera ayuda.

Delirio. Llocura. Olor pungente de muerte.

Una Babilonia sin rutas de escape.

Un Caos donde no tenía tiempo de pensar, sólo de moverme.

Me repetía que era como el Quidditch, que tenía que luchar para ganar, pero también a mí esa idea empezaba a parecer irreal.

No era Quidditch, no era un partido. Era una vida que todavía merecía ser vivida, aunque no todos iban a poder seguir haciéndolo, no dopo esa noche.

Seguro muchos iban a salir ilesos en el cuerpo.

Pero era imposible que la mente se quedara inalterada.

_[Sobre un mundo donde la locura anhela_

_Sobre un mundo donde la esperanza está esclavizada]_

_“¡Anda ya, Oliver, relájate! ¡Sólo es un partido!”_

Siempre me lo decía. Y yo me enfadaba, y gritaba.

Pero quizás, de vez en cuando, tenía razón. Y ya no voy a tener ocasión de decírselo.

“¡Fred!”

Un grito agudo desgarra el aire, y todo parece correr más despacio. No tengo éxito de moverme, me quedo estático con los ojos al suelo, donde está él.

Tan tonto, Fred. Tan descarado, tan audaz, tan increíblemente divertido.

Una sonrisa le mancha la cara, una de las cosas más macabras que pudiera ver. La sonrisa con que saludó la muerte.

Veo sus hermanos acercarse. Llantos, gritos, rabia. Y yo... yo siento que ni siquiera llorar tendría sentido en ese contexto demoniaco.

No hay nada que podemos hacer, no hay venganza que pueda aliviar la ira, la frustración.

El deseo de hacer algo que lucha firmemente con la consciencia que está tarde ya. Rechino los dientes y sigo adelante, así como todos. Los ojos en la señora Weasley que mata a la Lestrange, como una leonesa a quien acabaron de sacar de las patas su cachorro.

Luego todos volvimos a la batalla, por inercia, conscientes del hecho que la suya será una muerte de llorar más adelante, cuando seremos seguros de haber sobrevivido.

_[Es un mundo donde la locura anhela_

_Es un mundo donde la esperanza está esclavizada]_

Es un mundo que desea locura.

Es un mundo donde la esperanza está esclavizada.

Un mundo que será nuevo al amanecer, dejando detrás de sí un rastro amargo de recuerdos.

Sorprendido, me encuentro riendo. Todo esto es paradoxal, macabro, sin sentido. Todos sabíamos que íbamos a llorar a alguien, pero ninguno estaba realmente listo para lo que habría ocurrido.

Y ahora nos quedábamos allí, tontos como El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado nos definía, seguíamos combatiendo para no hacer que todas esas muertes fueran vanas, para poderles dedicar una victoria que parecía más lejos que nunca.

_[Oh, voy a temblar por mi amor, siempre]_

Sin embargo, en los ojos de todos, todavía se quedaba esa esperanza no expresada, esa gana insana que todo improvisamente empezara a ir bien.

Simplemente, cada uno de nosotros confiaba en el que le estaba a lado y, que lo conociera o no, tenía un insensato sentido de protección por él.

Erábamos, tal vez por la primera vez, la familia que Dumbledore había tan deseado que fuéramos. Cuando decía que en Hogwarts a quien le hacía falta de ayuda iba a encontrarlo, tenía razón. Esa noche todos estábamos allí _gritando_ qué tenía razón.

Hogwarts tenía un alma a protegerla.

Y esa noche, erábamos nosotros esa alma.


End file.
